Before: Yume's Story
by Azurebubble
Summary: These are drabbles, snapshots? Err..short chapters of Kaneko Yume's life as she gets involved with the Vongola, and how she grows along with them. Deal with the chaos that is them, and learn what it is to have family. This is her life before From the Sky to the Leaves, so it's a prequel but can be considered a different story altogether. Set after the manga finished.
1. Chapter 1

**M:Hey guys! So this is basically a drabble? Snapshot? I'm not really sure what it's classified as but, it is basically small chapters detailing my OC Yume's life before my main story From Vongola to Leaf. So it's like a Prequel, but can be considered a separate story altogether if you don't like crossovers. I decided short chapters since I've tried and failed to right longer chapters and I'm never quite satisfied with how it turns out. The content is accurate about Yume but I feel like it's lacking something. So even though this is much shorter I'm satisfied on how it turned out. That and it's easier for me to write in the meantime with all the work I have to do right now and working on my other fanfics.(A little at a time.)**

 **Anyways enough about that, I hope you all enjoy! ^-^  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**

Chapter 1: Observing

A young light brown haired fourteen-year-old girl stared out the window, not bothering to stand up as the rest of her classmates hurried out. Most of them would be meeting up with friends and others would be going to clubs. Her name was Kaneko Yume, Kaneko being her surname.

Sighing she kept on looking, waiting for him to appear. 'He should be there soon.' She mused as a rather odd and rambunctious group was waiting by the gates. Rather short tempered boys, a calm one, a rather odd mix of girls and little kids.

Not that that was a bad thing, but still she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. It wasn't fair, why does he get to have friends, and I don't. Is what sometimes passed through her mind before she chided herself. It had been her own fault she never made a friend, and it didn't help that she had closed herself when she had first moved here a few years ago.

Back then she had been chubby, and mourning for the loss of her parents. Her frown deepened as she pushed back those thoughts. It didn't matter, that was in the past. Is what she would say. Truthfully, she had this urge to change herself recently, not much but to be at least to be slightly more open she supposed. However, another part of her was reluctant to change despite that.

Her eyes drifted just as gravity defying brown hair came into view and a small smile formed on her face. To be honest, the boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had been the reason for that urge, or perhaps he was the one that encouraged that urge that had been forming to progress. They had never met or talked but she had always watched him, watched as he changed from the Dame-Tsuna he had been. She mentally winced as he tripped so close to his group of friends. He rubbed the back of his head and she imagined he had a sheepish grin as the silver-haired boy rushed to help him up.

Well…mostly. He no longer was the same person she had seen four years ago. He no longer was at the rock bottom of his class, as she had seen from the rankings on mock exams. Nor was he pathetic when it came to sports, but most noticeably was the way he held himself. He no longer seemed to have a resigned air around him as he slouched, rather, now it seemed he had more confidence about himself. Not to mention a whole group of friends, some not even from this school.

He had changed, and she was envious for before he had been like her, alone. 'But that is not the case anymore.' She thought as he and his friends left. She sighed as she stood up, grabbing her bags. It'd be best she left now before the disciplinary committee caught her staying past school hours. She held back a shiver.

No, one. And she means no one. Wanted to get on the Disciplinary leader's bad side. Hibari Kyoya was after all was a fearsome and powerful person. He had to be, since in reality the disciplinary committee was more of a delinquent group than anything, but had an official title and power to back them up. She gripped her bag close as she walked down the halls, being careful as to not bump into any of the remaining students roaming the halls.

Off in the distance she thought she heard the sound of an explosion. 'Ah…something must have happened with them again.' She thought as she continued on without missing a step. If she hadn't observed Sawada for as long as she did, she would have believed she was imagining things. But that wasn't the case, and she was aware that odd things occurred with him and his group of friends. Whether they caused it, or someone or something else did was sometimes debatable from the glimpses she had seen at school.

However, such occurrences rarely happened anymore but she doubted that was the case. She sighed and questioned herself on how the others never appeared to notice anything off. As she turned the opposite direction of where Sawada and his group went she didn't notice that she was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Chapter 2:Working together?

Yume feigned disinterest at the scene before her as Sawada ran from a pissed off Hibari. Inwardly, she wondered what had set off the committee leader upset this time and if Sawada would survive his encounter with Hibari. She didn't move though, as she noted how his friends were taking this, and the little children too.

"Ahahah. There having fun, maybe we should join." Yamamoto said, as he watched his friend run for his life.

"Tch! What are you an idiot? How the hell does that look like fun?" The silver haired boy, Gokudera Hayato, asked the star baseball player of Namimori.

"Go Sawada! Run to the EXTREME!" The white haired upperclassman,Sasagawa Ryohei, yelled in encouragement as Sawada barely dodged a swing from Hibari's tonfa.

"Hm…Tsuna-kun sure is having fun ne?" Ryohei's sister Kyoko asked her two friends Kurokawa Hana and Dokuro Chrome.

"A-ah…yes." Chrome responded quietly while Hana just shrugged. It was clear to see she wasn't interested in what was going on.

"I suppose so."

"Hm…Clearly Dame-Tsuna needs more training."

"Lambo-san is bored. Lambo wants to have fun!"

If she were any other person she would have given them all a weirded out look at the nonchalance they took with Sawada's situation. Yume sighed. Honestly what was her teacher thinking having her assigned to this group for the upcoming athletic events. And since when were they all separated into small groups such as these?

'Why me?' She questioned herself, not comprehending as to why she was picked to be on their team which consisted of eight members. It was an odd pick choice, and from what she understood each class swapped one student to another's class even if there was an equal number of students in each team. Although now that she thought about it, picking her was more understandable. She didn't have any friends in that class so she was the obvious choice.

"Ah, Kaneko-san are you okay?" Kyoko asked as she gazed at her concerned. Yume blinked and gave a nod.

"Yes."

"Oh. Good" Kyoko gave her a smile as Chrome and Hana turned to her as well. "I was getting worried since you were so quiet."

"Ah…"

"Hmph. Well it's obvious why she wouldn't want to talk with these idiot monkeys around." Hana muttered while Chrome merely tilted her head in confusion. Yume felt herself sweatdrop and look at them oddly. Not as a result on what they were saying but as to why they were speaking to her. 'I mean I know Sasagawa said it was because I was quiet but…really it shouldn't matter if I speak or not.' She gazed at the smiling face of Kyoko and sighed mentally. 'Although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, she's always nice to others.'

"Anyways, isn't it great we're all together? We'll be able to have fun with everyone." Kyoko said cheerfully and Yume gave her a small nod.

"Hai…" She responded as her gaze wandered towards Tsuna who was now in the opposite direction of where he had been. The other two girls agreed and the conversation would have continued if they hadn't been interrupted by the little boy, Lambo.

"Kyoko-chan! Lambo-san wants candy! Candy!"

"Ah, sorry Lambo-kun, I don't have any with me."

"Ugh! That little brat." She heard Hana muttered and Yume shrugged while Chrome fidgeted as she noticed that the boys were in an argument now. And while Yume was distracted with all the chaos that involved this whole group she failed to notice that she was being observed by a small child with a fedora on his head.


End file.
